


Yes

by BlueStarAngel



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarAngel/pseuds/BlueStarAngel
Summary: Callum offers to go to Peckham to help Ben find LouiseThe missing scene from the episode on Tuesday 20th August.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little ficlet I wrote last night. I'm sure they left the road trip out just to make me want to write it!

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to stop in the middle of the crossing,” Callum said, gesturing his head to the car’s position.

They had been chugging along in traffic for around half an hour now. The daily rush seeing that their progress to South London was limited as the surrounding cars and buses encased them, boxed them in and forced them to go at a snail’s pace towards Peckham.

Callum hadn’t meant to offer to help Ben, but he felt the words slip from his mouth before his brain had the opportunity to stop them. He had wanted to; he would have done anything to take away the tension in the other man’s face. When the situation presented itself, it just felt natural to offer to go with him. He had missed being in his presence and his body and brain had decided for him.

They hadn’t spoken, not really, for many weeks. He’s seen Ben around of course, they lived too close together not to bump into each other now and again. Every time Callum saw him, it caused him concern. Ben would strut around the Square with his fists clenched and his jaw set. The cuts and bruises were still littering his face weeks after Callum had first seen them. It worried him.

“Well I can’t go back because that tosser behind us ain’t budging, and if I go any further forward then some plod on the beat will poke his head out from behind a shrub and stick his nose in,” Ben replied, as the pedestrian crossing continued bleeping, signalling for those on foot to cross.

An old lady with a walking stick shuffled along, scraping the metal walking aid close to the bumper of the car. “Should I get out and help her? She looks like she’s struggling,” Callum asked, motioning to take off his seat belt.

“She will be if she get’s that thing any closer to my paintwork,” Ben replied with annoyance, and gave a beep of his horn.

The elderly lady barely flinched, but glanced angrily towards Ben, raising her stick and then banging it down on the bonnet. “She ain’t happy.”

“Do you think, Callum?” Ben replied with a harsh sarcasm. “I mean, go help her now if you want, but you’ll appear in your wedding photos with a walking stick shaped bruise on you head.”

Callum gestured towards the traffic lights. “Look it’s green now, just edge past her,” he commented, earning a look of incredulity from Ben.

“Yeah alright Evel Knievel, what do you want me to do? A wheelie up the kerb?” Ben replied, but soon started manoeuvring the car so it just slid past the old woman who was now almost across the road.

They managed to travel a little further now, and Callum snuck a look at Ben as he was driving. There was something still bothering him, he could tell. It was the same look Callum saw in his own face when he looked in the mirror. For the rest of the journey, Callum sat in silence, thinking thorough his own demons as well as wondering about those that Ben faced.

“If you say we should have gone through New Cross one more time, I’ll drive back there and throw you out,” Ben said, slowing down now that they were reaching their destination.

“I don’t think we would have hit as much traffic,” Callum replied, holding his hands up in submission.

“Well, we certainly would have run into more police that way. One whiff of your breath and they’ll probably charge me,” Ben said, sliding his eyes towards the passenger seat.

“We was tasting wine for the wedding this morning,” he explained with a shrug. “I didn’t have that much.”

“Ah,” Ben replied shortly, as if he were biting his tongue. “Did you find one to fit the occasion. Something fruity perhaps?”

Callum stuck his tongue out to just brush his lips a little, the taste of the drink still lingering. “One was good but it’s too steep for us,” he explained. “It tasted of pear drops; I can still feel it now on my tongue. Did you ever have them as a kid?”

“Nah,” Ben replied. “I always liked those aniseed ones. You know, the balls you suck and suck until you get the seed out?”

Callum chose to ignore his comment, though he could feel his lips quirk. “Well, I’ll have to let you taste. The wine, I mean. Maybe I’ll get a few bottles for the wedding.” He knew he was flushing, but now all he could think about was Ben’s lips on his, the hint of sweet pear merging between them.

Ben raised his eyebrows then. “That’s gonna be a fun day,” he remarked, his jaw a little more set.

A thought suddenly hit Callum’s head. Was Ben going to be at the wedding? He knew that Whitney had sent the invitation; she’d practically invited the whole square. Callum hadn’t exactly kept up with the RSVPs though. He hadn’t really been paying attention to a lot. There was almost an embarrassment to the fact that all he knew was where to turn up and when, although he was even a little foggy about the time of the ceremony. There was part of him that still seemed to think if he ignored everything, then he could pack it away in part of his brain and pretend that it wasn’t going to happen.

Mustering up the courage, he turned to face Ben to ask him about the wedding. “Did ya-“

“Here it is,” Ben interrupted, pointing to the building ahead. “This was the return address that was in with Lou’s purse.”

He pulled the car into a space and drew out the wallet containing his sister’s details. He looked at the piece of paper with the address on once more and opened the car door. Callum wasn’t sure if Ben wanted him to go check it out with him. It was quite a personal thing and it was clear to see that Ben was feeling upset at his sister’s disappearance. He leaned forward slightly, resting his arms on the console as he looked out of the windscreen.

Ben then poked his head back through the door. “I didn’t bring you along to decorate my dashboard, Callum. C’mon!” he commanded.

Checking for traffic, he got out the car and made his way to stand next to Ben on the pavement. The other man, wasn’t moving, he was just clinging on to Louise’s purse. Callum gave him a light brush on the elbow which seemed to bring his focus back. He smiled down at him. “Do you want me to go ask?” he offered to Ben.

“What, you think I’m gonna get the door slammed in my face?” Ben asked with a little humour appearing back in his eyes. “Nice to know you’ve got so much faith me!”

“You don’t always have the most persuasive techniques,” Callum replied delicately. Ben could be abrupt and that wouldn’t necessarily work well on this occasion.

“I can be very persuasive. I just never had to be with you,” Ben smirked in his direction, before walking towards the door and giving it a sharp rap with his knuckles.

Ben’s words reminded him of the comment from earlier. _‘I remember’._ Callum couldn’t help but give a little smile. As time went on, it almost made that night in the park become more focused. In the weeks after it, everything had felt jumbled, just a storm of emotions, sensations and confusion. Now through, the experience was more vivid.

Ben’s hand on his face that night had been like a question, one he hadn’t expected. Everything had changed so rapidly from the hostile confrontation that had started. He wasn’t sure how Ben did that to him, made him go from this strung elastic on the edge of snapping, to letting everything drift away into calmness. Ben had been kind with his words before, a few occasions that week in between the little comments and digs, but this time was different.

It felt like a signal to Callum of trust and understanding, delicate fingers running down his cheek. Ben didn’t shift his body any closer, he was waiting for Callum to move, waiting for his response. There was no answer apart from a kiss. Everything else fell away. Everything. He’d had feelings like this before, but no one had ever asked the right question and given him the chance to respond.

The kiss was sweet, giving Callum’s mind a heady rush that meandered through down to the rest of his body. When he pulled away, he looked back into Ben’s eyes, again they were questioning, a little louder now. He was placing this firmly in Callum’s control and there wasn’t a nerve in his body that would even consider saying no.

The second kiss merged into the third kiss and then their hands and mouths were so tied together that the barriers were knocked down and acceptance was granted automatically. Callum had been brave that night, much more dominant than he would ever be with Whitney. When his hands reached for Ben’s belt, he had no qualms or stutters to his actions, just Ben’s hand gripping his arse and urging him on.

They’d fallen against the bench, and thinking back it couldn’t have been that comfortable for either of them. They seemed to be numb to any touch apart from each other’s that night though and when Callum reached in closer to pull out Ben’s cock everything else paled to insignificance, He felt hands gripping his hair and he was dragged down for a messy kiss; dirty with want and lips and tongues, all never quite enthusiastically meeting their mark.

Callum couldn’t remember feeling nervous or having any doubts about whether he was doing the right thing. He just wanted to touch Ben and the movements of his hand were eliciting guttural sounds from the other man that were causing his own body to jerk forward, rutting against Ben’s hips, trying to get some relief and relishing the friction it caused.

Ben looked into his eyes then, as his hand made its way to Callum’s belt. Before the kiss, his eyes had looked so soft and inviting, but now they were filled with fire; an icy blue that was burning and the questions were no longer delicate but insistent and firm with longing. Callum remembered nodding his head as he went in for another kiss, the sensation of looking into Ben’s eyes too long was agonizing, causing a hit of pleasure that stung and flamed.

All his nerve endings were merging into one then as his mouth was penetrated with tongue and sounds that went straight to his dick, as if all the blood and sense that coursed through his body has gone mad with lust and wanted a way out. He had never heard anything like it, the lowness and the growl, the scandalous words and the deep moans that were escaping Ben’s mouth. They were scorching their way through Callum, giving him confidence and making him urge on further. He was still stroking Ben, without any particular rhythm or speed, but that didn’t seem to bother the man in front of him. It was hard to focus on everything at once. When Ben pulled him out from his own trousers, his mind went blank and the rest of his body stopped.

Callum knew that Ben was much more experienced, but he didn’t even think about it then, it was just the two of them and it was like no one else had or ever would exist. His touches were electric and he seemed to know exactly want to do to make Callum crackle and burn with life. All he could do was lean into Ben, planting small kisses by his jaw. He wanted to use words to tell Ben how it felt, but how could he? Even if he had been a skilled talker, there was nothing that ever compared to this feeling. No one could have surely created the words to describe this. He just pushed their bodies together, not wanting to lose contact at any point. “Yes,” he muttered into Ben’s ear. There could be no other word for something that seemed so right. “Yes.”

Callum felt his cheeks blush at the memory and he made sure his eyes were fixed on the door. He could sense Ben looking his way though. It always felt like their eyes were magnets. Even if they weren’t lining up, he could still feel the pull there, always in the back of his mind.

The door clattered open a little, the gold chain at eye level restricting it. Two eyes peaked out curiously, hovering over them with suspicion. “Yes?” the croaky voice asked, focusing on Callum.

Nudging Callum in the arm, Ben signalled for him to talk. “We’re really sorry to bother you, but we were sent a purse and needed to ask some questions, is that ok?” he enquired, trying to offer her his best smile.

Ben waved the purse in the air then to show her that they were genuine and not about to rob her house. “Hold on,” the lady replied and slammed the door.

There was silence and they couldn’t hear any sound from the other side. Callum looked towards Ben questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders in response. “She probably took one look at how you’re dressed and thought the grim reaper had come calling,” Ben commented. “I feel like I’m managing a Blues Brothers tribute act when I’m around you and Jay at the same time.”

Before Callum could respond, the door swung open again, fully this time, revealing the lady. She must have been in her late eighties at least, and was leaning on a cane. Her back was hunched over, but she couldn’t have been more than five foot tall when fully upright. “Let me have a closer look, dear,” she said motioning for Ben to hand her the purse.

She expected it closely, nodding in affirmation. “Yes, I found it, but not in this area,” she concluded handing the purse back. “I went on the bus to visit my friend Janey and there it was lying on Nettleton Road.”

“It belongs to my sister,” Ben explained, and Callum could hear desperation in his voice. “She’s only seventeen and she’s gone missing.”

“Oh, how awful,” the lady replied. “I wish I could help you further, but I just picked up the purse and got my grandson to post it back. He’s such a wonderful young man; he’s just graduated university but still looks out for his old nan.”

“We appreciate all your help,” Callum said, smiling as he lent forwards and patted the old woman’s hand. She gave a little giggle in response. “Oh, aren’t you sweet, and very handsomely dressed. I’ve got a granddaughter about your age. She would love to meet a lovely, tall gentleman like yourself. Are you married?”

Callum stuttered a little at the turn in questioning. “My wedding’s in a couple of weeks,” he confessed.

The lady seemed disappointed by the information. “Oh there’s the pity,” she replied, then turned to look Ben up and down with a little more reluctance, not seeming as impressed. “And you dear?”

“Not married, but I’ll take the number of your grandson,” he replied with a smirk.

“Well thank you so much for your time,” Callum responded quickly, shaking the old lady’s hand once more, before nodding and turning Ben around by the shoulder.

They started walking back to the car. “If Whitney doesn’t quite work out, at least you know you’ve got a back up to take you on, no questions asked. You could have one of each on the go!” Ben grinned, as he opened the driver’s door.

As they made their way back the traffic was better. They were both quiet in the car, he could tell Ben was disappointed by their lack of success. “How’s your dad?” Callum asked. He had heard that Phil was out of hospital.

There was silence for a minute. “You know, Phil Mitchell,” he replied eventually. “It’ll take more than a whack on the back of the head to keep him down for long. He’ll still be going when the rest of us are pushing up daisies.”

“I’m sorry,” Callum offered quietly. “It can’t have been easy.”

Ben shrugged. “Well, he’s out and about, so it ain’t affected him too much. Lou took it hard, of course, and Sharon’s been practically frantic, especially with the sprog on its way.”

Callum shook his head. “No, I meant for you,” he clarified. “It can’t have been an easy time for you.”

Ben’s eyes left the road and looked towards him questioningly as if he didn’t quite believe the words that had left Callum’s mouth. He gave a small smile in return. “Yeah. Yes,” he replied simply, and turned to face the windscreen again.

There was something that Ben wasn’t telling him, he knew that. He wasn’t going to push him though. Callum checked his watch.

“Am I keeping you from something? Weren’t you meant to meet your brother and Mick?” Ben enquired, his voice soft and apologetic.

He hadn’t meant to let Ben hear that phone call this morning. When he entered the room, he didn’t know the other man was there, suddenly seeing him out of the corner of his eye. It was the second time in so many days he’d turned up at the undertakers. It was something Callum had imagined, what he’d do and what he say when Ben was in front of him, though he shook himself out of it quick enough, feeling guilty at the daydream. When he had turned up yesterday, storming in throwing questions without a breath, all those scenarios that had played out in his head just disappeared. It was like a haze fell over Callum’s mind.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine though,” he replied. “I’m not sure Jay will be pleased with me for running out on him at work though. That’s the second time in a week I’ve done that.”

Ben just shook his head. “He’ll be fine, he likes nothing better than to have a good moan about something. What’s the worse that can happen anyway? Everyone will still be dead when you get back,” he commented as the drove into the Square and parked outside the chip shop. “Second time in a week? Some other boy been whisking you off and showing you the sights of South London has he?”

There was a lightness in Ben’s tone, and Callum thought about admitting everything to him then; about Chris, about the letters and the memorial. Even though in his heart he knew Ben would care and be the one person who would understand, he held his tongue. Ben had his secrets and he had his. They’d stay that way for now, not wanting to ruin the connection they’d built up again that morning.

“I’m sorry about today. It was worth a shot,” he remarked at Ben, when he’d turned the engine off.

“It was pointless,” Ben complained.

“No, it’ll be okay,” he offered reassuringly. “Things always turn out alright in the end.”


End file.
